Tamao es mi prometida
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Tamao decide declararse a Yoh pero este la rechaza amablemente, aun asì el corazón de la rosada queda muy dañado, y su único consuelo es Horo, el cual comienza a sentir nuevos sentimientos por ella, y ella por él, su amor estaba aclarado lo único que faltaba era su aprobación en los Asakura, Yohmei aceptara? (Basado en un libro que leì llamado Marìa de Jorge Isaac) One- Shot HHxT


**_Tamao es mi prometida_**

Estuve esperando por casi una hora a que el abuelo de mi amigo Yoh Asakura me llamara porque tenía algo muy importante que hablar con migo, a pesar de que el tema a tratar ya lo sabía era muy delicado y realmente no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar. El tema ya era muy hablado en Ascienda Asakura ya que el primero que tomó cartas en el asunto para que se realizara fui yo, Horo-Horo Usui el cual había confesado el gran amor que sentía por la Itako rosada Tamao Tamamura. Luego de ese día todos mis amigos me apoyaron pero Yoh me fue muy franco si yo quería estar con Tamao debía tener la aprobación de su encargado, y como ella no tenía padres, o no que yo y ella sepamos la charla debía ser con el Sr. Yohmei.

¿Cómo comenzó este profundo amor? Pues es muy fácil: una fecha exactamente no sabría decir pero fue más o menos por estos frías días de Noviembre que Tamao quiso confesarle su amor a su amado Yoh, y al único que le había confiado tan íntimo secreto fue a mí. Yo en ese momento sólo la veía como una amiga, pero luego de arroparla y consolarla por el ya esperado rechazo, mi corazón comenzó a experimentar sensaciones nuevas y hermosas hacia ella.

**_Flashback _**

\- Tranquila Tamao, si sabía que esto iba a pasar –traté de consolarla mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba su sedosa y rosada cabellera-

\- Lo sé Joven Horo, pero es que tenía una pequeña esperanza de que…. Tal vez…. Me corresponda, ud entiende no es así? –me preguntó entre sollozos-

\- Claro que entiendo Tamao, pero sabes que él ama a Anna y que lo que menos quieren ni él ni ella es lastimarte, por eso Yoh te rechazó de la forma más amable posible, lo conozco y te estima mucho, lo que menos quiere es herirte –volví a alentarla- y sabes qué? –pregunté mientras la separaba un poco de mí, pero cuando iba a hablar mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y mi voz de esfumó, se veía hermosa y me hubiera quedado así de embelesado si no fuera porque su dulce voz comenzó a sonar-

\- Si Joven Horo? –preguntó limpiándose un poco las lágrimas-

\- Emm,,, ettoo,,, es que…. –no podía hablar, se veía hermosa, pero al notar que su gesto se frunció en forma de duda desperté de mi transe- es que vos sos una chica muy fuerte, porque a pesar de saber la respuesta que Yoh te iba a dar vos te decidiste y le dijiste eso es muy valiente de tu parte Tamao –contesté por fin mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa-

\- Gracias Joven Horo, realmente es un muy buen amigo –y me abrazó-

A pesar del cálido abrazo mi corazón se comprimió por la última palabra que pronunciaron sus delicados labios, ¿amigos? ¿Ella sólo me consideraba de esa manera? ¿Por qué me sentía tan triste si ella es sólo mi amiga? ¿o no?

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Ante este recuerdo reí para mí dentro y me susurré "realmente me rompió el corazón ese comentario", pero a pesar del susurro alguien me escuchó y su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

\- Hola Horo –me dijo la voz y cuando levanté mi cabeza para verla era Jun Tao, quien me saludaba con una amigable sonrisa-

\- Hola Jun –contesté un tanto sorprendido- no se suponía que te ibas con mi hermana y tu hermano al bosque? –pregunté confundido-

\- Si pero tu hermana se olvidó el protector! AY DIOS QUE CHICA ESTA! -dijo un tanto sofocada y yo reí- y vos –notando mi peculiar silencio- qué hacías?

\- Sólo pensaba en todo lo que pasó –respondí sonrojado y ella sonrió-

\- Está bien! Te dejo solo, luego me cuentas! Nos vemos! –me saludó y se fue-

Luego de unos minutos comencé a pensar donde me había quedado en mis recuerdo "Ahh si!" exclamé "ella me consideraba su "amigo"". Bueno luego de la confesión y de la incondicional "amistad" que Tamao sentía hacia mí, las cosas mejoraron un poco salvo que yo no podía estar ni cinco minutos con la Itako rosada porque mi nerviosismo se resaltaba por todas partes, y ella notó mi distancia preguntándome en varias oportunidades si algo pasaba con migo a lo que siempre respondía con una negativa y me iba.

Pero un día las cosas ya se estaban saliendo de mis manos, amaba a Tamao y quería estar con ella a toda costa así que pedí un poco de ayuda:

**_Flashback _**

\- Así que amas a Tamao eh? –acotó el menor de los Asakuras luego de escuchar mi larga historia-

\- Si… -dije cabizbajo- pero, ella no me ama

\- Claro que lo hace! No lo has notado aún? –preguntó el enano cabezón, el cual estaba sentado a la derecha del castaño shaman-

\- Lo dicen en cerio? –pregunté desconfiado-

\- Sii! Ahora que me acuerdo Annita me dijo que había hablado con Tamao por lo de haberse confesado a mí, y ahí pudo notar el amor que te tiene –me dijo Yoh con una de sus sonrisas-

\- Entonces… uds creen que si yo me confieso a Tamao ella me cococorresponda? –tartamudeé un poco-

\- Claro estamos muy seguros –dijeron al unísono-

\- Gracias chicos!

\- Pero eso sí! –recordó Yoh- si vos la quieres para que esté con vos debes pedirle permiso a su tutor, osea mi abuelo –aclaró mas serio de lo usual-

\- Y para qué? –pregunté-

\- Es tradición! –concluyó-

\- Okey! –contesté-

Una hora había pasado de la charla con Yoh y Manta y esperaba a que Tamao saliera de su entrenamiento para poder hablar con ella. Cuando el momento llegó y la vi salir mi corazón se aceleró y mi sangre subió hasta mis mejillas sonrojándolas.

\- Hohohola Tamao! –dije nerviosamente y ella se dio vuelta sorprendida para mirarme y luego me volvió a dar la espalda, cosa que me sorprendió un poco- qué pasa? –pregunte preocupado-

\- Nananadada Joven Horo! Cómo ha estado? –me contestó aun si mirarme-

\- Emmm,,, bien supongo –rascándome la cabeza- em,,, -luego de un silencio incómodo- venía a decirte algo! –atiné a decir-

\- Ahh si! Y qué sería? –preguntó aun de espalda-

\- Primero date vuelta –pero al ver que no respondió a la orden la tomé por la cintura y la obligué a que me mirase- Así está mejor! –dije con una sonrisa, pero al ver a la rosada toda colorada me puse igual- bububueno yo quería decirte que… -tragué saliva y la miré unos instantes… era realmente bella.. así que sólo sorel y me acerqué a sus labios- Te amo –y la besé, y a los minutos ella me correspondió- Te amo –volví a insistir una vez separado ya que de ella no conseguía respuesta- quiquiquieres ser mi novia?

\- Joven Horo? –dijo roja como un tomate- yo,,, emm,,, no sé qué decir,,,

\- Di que sí! Y te daré todo lo que quieras por favor –soné suplicante-

\- Bueno Joven! Yo también lo amo –y acarició mi mejilla, pero antes de que se alejara volví a atrapar sus labios y se fue-

\- Ahora sólo me falta el permiso del Sr. Yohmei

En la sala de reuniones de los Asakuras estaban todos incluido Horo el cual había planteado sus deseos y pretensiones para con la Itako Tamao

\- Así que ser tu novia eh? –repitió el anciano- me opongo!

\- PEPEPERO POR QUE? –grité- NO ES JUSTO YO…. –pero las manos de Yoh me calmaron, lo miré y él me susurró un "Todo estará bien" con su típica sonrisa, entonces mi cordura volvió- Yo la amo –aclaré-

\- Y eso qué? –me desafió-

\- Quiero que esté con migo, quiero hacerla feliz –ante esto el anciano pispió a Tamao, que estaba a mi lado con la mirada baja y sonrojada y suspiró-

\- Tamao –llamó a la chica- ven quiero hablar con vos, y vos –dirigiéndose a mi quédate que ya te hago llamar y se metió en el cuarto con la rosada-

\- Pepepero por qué se la llevan? –pregunté pero Yoh de nuevo me agarró-

\- Tranquilo, sólo espera aquí-y yo obedecí-

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Y ahora estoy aquí esperando por más de una hora, suspiro, "_Yoh y sus ideas" _pensé, pero mis pensamientos volvieron a interrumpirse al sentir una voz que me llamaba

\- Joven Horo! –me llamó de nuevo-

\- Amidamaru, qué pasa? –pregunté-

\- Entre! El Señor Yohmei lo llama –respondió con una sonrisa-

\- Ahh,, claro! Vamos –dije nervioso y emprendí camino-

Cuando entré al cuarto encontré a abuelo de Yoh y a Tamao sentada a un lado de él, pero con la cabeza agachada y jugando con el borde del hermoso vestido rosado que se había puesto ese día.

\- Aquí estás! –dijo- bueno… -dirigiéndose a Tamao- querida quieres que te haga de nuevo la pregunta que te hice para que me contestes delante de Horo? –preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza- entonces cómo hacemos? –preguntó de nuevo, entonces ella me miró y en sus ojos pude ver que nuestros días de felicidad no se habían terminado, estaba feliz- vos… –siguió el anciano- quisieras convertirte en la esposa de Horo cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad? –preguntó por fin-

\- Si él lo quiere así –sólo contestó con la mirada sonrojada y mirando siempre el piso-

\- No sabe di lo quiere así? –preguntó burlonamente, y ante esta pregunta se sonrojó más, para esto la Señora Kino había entrado y miraba a Tamao como la cosa más tierna que jamás había visto, aunque su expresión no lo exprese tanto-

\- Vos sabes que yo si lo quiero así verdad Tamao? –pregunté por fin, ya que estaba tan feliz que me quedé en shock-

\- Si –contestó-

\- Entonces… –dijo Yohmei- esta boda se cumplirá con unas condiciones que ponemos para vos –dirigiéndose a mi- diles querida –ordenó a Tamao-

\- Nos casaremos con la condición de que ud se vuelva muy fuerte y siga su duro entrenamiento, y que a mí me deje terminar con mis deberes de Itako, para poder tener una fuerte descendencia –contestó-

\- Bueno… -suspiró el anciano- eso sería todo, las demás condiciones para poder corresponderte las podrás vos querida, nos vemos –se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente a Tamao, ay que siempre fue como una segunda nieta para él, luego yo me senté con Tamao y la señora Kino nos abrazó uniendo nuestra cabezas sorprendiéndonos y provocando que mis labios de junten un poco con los de ella-

\- Nos vemos –se despidió-

Unos minutos habían pasado de silencio el cual fue cortado por Tamao

\- Es muy bueno el Yohmai-sama no? –preguntó mirándome con una leve sonrisa y yo afirme de forma positiva con mi cabeza- por qué no habla… no le gustan las condiciones que ponen? –preguntó preocupada-

\- Si me gustan Tamao, pero –suspiré- quiero saber las tuyas? –pregunté-

\- Ud ya la sabe! –dijo sonrojada-

\- Sí, pero dímela

\- Que siempre sea como es y me amé así! –contestó con una amplia sonrisa-

\- Bueno! –contesté- ahora yo pongo una: Basta del "Joven Horo" y de las formalidades, vos desde ahora me llamas Horo y me tuteas si?

\- Claro Horo! Te amo

\- Y yo a vos –y así nos fundimos en un nuevo y tierno beso, sin saber que estábamos siendo espiado por un castaño y una itako que sonreían orgulloso de nuestra felicidad-


End file.
